Trapped
by CallistoLexx
Summary: All Human AU, BPOV. A drunken game of Truth or Dare with Alice leads to Bella spending her Saturday night somewhere she never expected. E/B, Em/R. ADULT CONTENT!


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own absolutely nothing. _Twilight_ and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. I am making no money off this story nor do I mean any harm. Please do not sue...I won't get anything.

**Author's Notes:** First, I would like to dedicate this story to the wonderful Bethaboo, who encouraged me to write and gave me the best review anyone could ever ask for. She's the best. There's a link to Bella's outfit up on my profile if you're interested.

_**WARNING:**_ This story is intended for mature audiences only. Please do not read if you are underage. I mean it, people!

Now on with the smut...I mean, show.

* * *

I can't believe I got myself into this situation. How did I get into it again? Oh, yes, that's right.

Alice.

It's surprising how often these little fixes I end up in are caused by my little pixie friend. No, that's not entirely true. I'm partially to blame. I agree to them. The fact that I'm drunk half the time while doing them certainly doesn't help.

Here I am; a responsible, 23-year old woman with a dependable job and where am I spending my Saturday night? Out with my friends? At home, curled up with a good movie and a glass of wine? No. I'm trapped in a closet.

The night started off innocently enough. I met Alice, one of my two best friends, at our usual bar for our regular Girl's Night. Rosalie, best friend number two, had a date with her new boyfriend so it was just the two of us. One thing led to another, the drinks kept coming, and we decided that it would be fun to play Truth or Dare. How I could have ever thought that was a good idea is beyond me, but all I can say is that the multiple Appletini's took away my good sense. I foolishly chose a dare, causing Alice's mischievous side to come out and play. Not that it needed any prodding.

"I dare you to go to Rose's place and steal her favorite sets of lingerie."

That should've been enough to sober me up right there. You just did not touch her lingerie drawer, let alone pilfer the panties. She had two cardinal rules: "Don't fuck with the car and don't fuck with the frillies." It used to be just the car, but the lingerie got added after a night very much like tonight, now that I think about it.

A year and a half ago—in our sophomore year of college—Rose begged off Girl's Night because of a huge test she had the very next Monday. While she was at the library, Alice and I were watching old episodes of _Ally McBeal_ and playing the standard drinking game—it's no coincidence that we haven't done anything like that since that night. Needless to say, it didn't take too many episodes of the all-season marathon that was running before we were completely plastered. The last thing I consciously remember was downing another shot of tequila when the Dancing Baby appeared for the umpteenth time.

It wasn't until a few hours after we got up the next day that we noticed the tree outside the on-campus apartment the three of us shared. It wasn't its normal foliage green color. No; it was red, yellow, blue, black, peach, white, and so many more colors. It was the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat of trees. There was multi-colored bits of silk, satin, and lace all over that tree. And it was, by no means, a tiny tree. It was the largest one on campus and it was covered with Rose's unmentionables.

The bitch out she gave us was one for the record books. It seemed like it made the Earth's foundation shake and it was a good, long while before she forgave us for that one. I truly don't think she's fully forgiven us for it even now. But that was the day when that rule was created and Alice and I agreed whole-heartedly.

That we were drunk enough to even bring this scheme up—let alone agree to do it—goes to show just how drunk we were. I didn't even think of Rose's reaction, just that it'd be funny when she opened the dresser drawer and saw nothing.

So I rushed over to Rosalie's apartment and let myself in. I knew I had to hurry; Rose might arrive home at any moment and by this point I had sobered up enough to know that getting caught red-handed wouldn't be good. I had rushed through the apartment into Rose's bedroom and snagged everything inside the lingerie drawer with barely a glance and shoved the purloined bits of fluff inside my purse. I'd almost made it back to the front door when I heard the doorknob rattle.

Rose was home.

By this point I was sober enough to realize just how fucked I was. So I opted for the only choice left open to me. I hid in the mostly empty coat closet. I watched through the slats in the door as a dark figure—Jasper? It definitely wasn't Rose, nor did it look big enough to be Emmett. Besides, he was all alone—came through the door and locked it behind him, as I had done myself. It had to be Jasper, he'd used a key. It wouldn't be good if he were to catch me, either.

He immediately began searching for something, speaking softly to himself, seemingly asking where whatever it was he was looking for could be. I didn't know why he didn't just turn on the light. Rose wouldn't be pissed if she were to find him in her apartment when she got home. At least he had an excuse.

'Please hurry and leave. I want to go home,' I chanted silently in my mind. The longer Jasper remained, the more panicked I would end up getting and the higher my chances of getting caught and feeling Rose's wrath. As far as I was concerned, that was a fate worse than death.

The doorknob rattled again and I could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door. Rose and Emmett, her boyfriend of a few months. My chances of getting away any time soon drastically went down at this realization.

I noticed Jasper look up toward the door. Only now did I realize that this mystery person wasn't Jasper. The hair was too short and dark to be him. My heart leapt into my throat at this realization. What if this man had stolen the key and was hear to rob the place? What if he was carrying a concealed weapon? Emmett was strong—a big bear of a man—but he wasn't impervious to bullets.

Almost before I could blink he was rushing toward the closet and I quietly shifted as far back as I could go, trying to conceal myself further. I barely had time to do that before the closet door was opened far enough to allow him to slip in. The front door thudded against the wall as Rose and Emmett stumbled in. I could only see their shadow the hall light reflected onto the floor, but it looked as though they were locked in a passionate embrace.

On the bright side, the mystery man didn't appear to be a threat to my friends; but on the dark side, I was trapped in a tiny room with him. None of my past experiences ever prepared me for situations like this.

The front door closed with a click amid Rose's soft moans. The Mystery Man raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and looked like he was suppressing a tortured groan. Though just moments before I thought he might be a dangerous burglar, I felt sympathy for him. We were in the same boat: we'd gone somewhere we shouldn't have been and now were trapped in the closet.

The living room light flicked on, pouring in through the slats on the closet door, and a gasp escaped from my throat, unbidden, as my overstuffed, panty-filled purse slid down to the floor with a soft thud.

He was absolutely, stunningly gorgeous. He looked to be around six-feet tall, give or take a couple inches. His disheveled hair was a burning bronze color. Sex hair, that's what he had and it only added to the natural sexiness he seemed to exude. His pale skin looked so smooth and touchable; his facial features angular.

I was suddenly so glad that it was the middle of summer and I wasn't hampered down with a bulky, rain-resistant coat. It was warm in here and the temperature just went up the longer I looked at this exquisite specimen of manhood. I'd never before felt such an immediate blaze of desire as I did at that moment. I wanted to throw him down on the ground and worship his body, to ride him like a bucking bronco until he submitted to my ownership.

His eyes—a bright, vivid emerald green that burned with an intensity one didn't often find—opened and he turned to face me, obviously drawn by my gasp. I could see the surprise on his face, never suspecting that he wasn't alone in here.

I felt my cheeks get warm as a blush overtook them and gave him a sheepish smile I'm not sure he could even see, as tucked away into the back corner as I was. "Sorry," I whispered softly. So softly I wasn't even certain he'd heard it.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked after a few moments of silence, his voice just as soft as mine had been, liquid velvet. I would give anything to hear him moan my name.

A cheeky smile quirked my lips as I responded, "Same thing as you, I'd wager. Hiding from the McHorny's." Okay, maybe I was still a little buzzed from the Absolut. I wasn't usually known for using my flirty voice on perfect strangers with whom I was hiding in closets. Then again, most strangers weren't as unbelievably gorgeous as the man standing in front of me.

A smile curved his full lips as his head tilted slightly, as if to say 'Touché.'

I stepped closer to him, joining him in the slats of light that came in through the door, and held my hand out to him. "I'm Bella," I introduced myself with a wink.

When he took my hand, I felt a spark jolt through my body, amping up the slow burn that had gathered in the pit of my belly the moment the light had shone upon him. "Edward," he replied. His cool hand kept holding mind and I liked the way they fit together.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edward." I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue. "So…what are you in for?"

Humor infused his face and he quirked an eyebrow at my question. "I beg your pardon?"

"What are you in for?" I repeated my question, still keeping my voice low, and gestured around our little room. "A panty raid gone awry led to my incarceration, though I must admit the prospect isn't quite as bad now that I have some company. So what's your crime?"

"My brother Emmett—"I'd almost forgotten Emmett had mentioned that he had a brother—"'borrowed' my laptop a couple days ago and I needed it back. He said he left it here so I took his keys and here I am." He flashed me a crooked smile—I swear it made my heart skip a beat or two—and leaned in closer to me. I had to suppress a moan; he smelled like heaven. No, he smelled better than heaven. "I find I can not complain about the company, either. I quite like not being alone."

How had I not yet gone up in flames? I opened my mouth to beg him to take me now, but a loud moan drifted in through the door and my head whipped to face it. Wow…I'd actually forgotten that Angelina and Billy Bob were out there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he had turned as well.

We were hidden from sight but could plainly see Emmett and Rose on her white leather couch. They certainly hadn't wasted any time while Edward and I had been otherwise occupied. We could see the muscles in his back ripple and move as he knelt on the floor—clad only in his boxers—between Rose's spread thighs. Her head rested on the back of the couch, her violet-blue eyes closed, an expression of pure ecstasy on her gorgeous face. Her hands drifted to her breasts, pinching and pulling on their peaks as her boyfriend continued his ministrations between her thighs.

I had to bite back an aroused moan at the sight as wet heat pooled at my center. I felt guilty watching my friends in their private moment, but I couldn't turn away. And since I couldn't, I simply allowed myself to imagine they were Edward and myself. That image sent my body into overdrive. My knees weakened as my thighs rubbed together—soothing the ache, but no where near enough—and a soft whimper escaped me. I swayed on my feet, brushing up against Edward as he stood behind me.

I could have sworn I heard him moan a little. That certainly wasn't helping my wish to strip him naked and have my dirty naughty way with him. I experimentally brushed against him again, this time receiving a slightly louder moan. His hands—his strong, elegant hands—grasped my hips and pulled my body against his.

"You little tease," he whispered, his hot breath brushing past my ear and over my cheek. A shiver wriggled up my spine as he pressed more tightly against me. I could feel the pressure of his arousal against my lower back and my eyes fluttered shut, my head falling back against his shoulder.

"I'd like to do more than tease," I managed to breathe out, my voice low and husky with desire. I wriggled my body, deliberately brushing back against him. His sharp intake of breath elicited a smile. "Wouldn't you?"

I could feel his chuckle more than hear it. "You'd better believe it," he responded, bringing his right hand up and under my white tank/blue knit cami combo to trail over my stomach. His touch was still electric, only a hundred times better than earlier. His other hand remained on my hip and for that I was thankful. I needed the help to remain standing. Especially once his hand reached its target. His long, lithe fingers ghosted over the lace of my bra, circling around my rock hard nipples but refusing to touch.

I fought to keep my moan silent, though a freight train could pass inches away from the two lovebirds on the sofa and they still wouldn't notice.

"Who's the tease now, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned amid breathless pants. Two could play that game. I reached a hand behind me and ran it over his hard cock, using no more pressure than he was using on me. I could feel him twitch beneath my hand. My palm and fingers tingled with the desire to feel that velvet hardness with no barriers in the way.

I felt his fingers dip beneath the cup of my bra, his calloused fingers drifting more firmly over my skin, and my hand involuntarily pressed tighter against his arousal. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, sounding almost like a hiss. That was only one of the multitudes of sounds I wanted to cause him to make.

I gave him a deliberate squeeze before pulling out of his grasp and whirling around to face him. For once my feet cooperated with me; I didn't wobble even a little bit. Disappointment was clear on his face, though I hoped to make that go away before too much longer. Keeping my eyes trained on his face, I trailed my hands from my shoulders, down over my breasts—the gentle caress caused another shiver to run through me, though my own touch was nowhere near as thrilling as his was—and over my stomach, pausing at the hem of my layered shirts.

His verdant eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire as they watched the movement of my hands. I was pleased to hear his breathing was as heavy as mine as I slowly raised the hem up, revealing my flat stomach inch by inch, pausing when I got to my breasts. I waited until I could see him shiver with anticipation before I whipped my shirts off and tossed them in the vague direction of my purse. I think they may have gotten hung up on the clothing rail, not that I really cared. My eyes remained locked on his face and the lust and delight I could see plainly expressed thereupon.

I stepped forward closer to him, licking my lips as I did so. My hands rose up to his shoulders, pausing there momentarily before slowly sliding down his chest. I could feel the involuntary flexing of his hard muscles as I went lower, from his pecs to what surely had to be at least a six-pack and further, to the bottom of his shirt, hanging down below his waistband. I spared a moment to caress his cock before moving my hands to the row of buttons holding his dark shirt closed.

I slowly slid the bottom most disc through the hole, then moved on to the next one up, all the while staring up into his eyes. My fingers grazed along the toned skin of his stomach as I moved, my touch fleeting. I could feel his abs contract at the contact. Continuing on in this manner, it wasn't long until his shirt was undone and hanging open. It was only once it was that I looked down at what my fingers had uncovered. It was my turn to gasp.

He was glorious; truly there were no words that came anywhere near close enough to describe him. The Greek pantheon had nothing on him; the David wished it could be even half so gorgeous. I eased the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms; it slithered to the floor with a soft whisper. His chest was wide and defined; his abs—not a six-pack, so much more, much better—toned and hard; a "V" leading downwards, under the waistband of his jeans and making my mouth water at the thought of where it led, what was concealed. Pressing my hands against his bare chest, I reveled in the sensation of soft smoothness over hard muscle. My fingers ran slowly down to the waistband of his jeans before making the trek back up, ultimately locking behind his neck.

I pulled his head down to mine and attacked his lips with my own. I moaned as he took my lower lip between his perfect teeth, nipping at it. He released it and slipped his tongue in my mouth, his hands ran down my back to rest on my ass and I wondered what they'd feel like without my khaki shorts and panties in the way. I wanted to feel his hands on every inch of my body until he made me scream his name; I yearned to have him inside me and claim me as his own.

His hands lifted me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist as he ground me into his hard-on, a whimper escaping me as a fresh surge of liquid heat arrived between my thighs. I'd never been this turned on. I shifted upon him as he spun to place my back against the wall.

The new position increased the wonderful friction and I pressed myself closer to him, rubbing my hardened, lace-covered nipples against his chest. His hands slid around my body to span across my stomach, his thumbs stroking just under the waistband of my shorts.

He continued to thrust against me as his mouth and that amazing tongue of his blazed a trail over my jaw and down my neck. Another jolt ran through my body as he hit upon a spot beneath my ear I never knew was so sensitive, such an erogenous zone.

"God, you are so fucking sexy," he almost growled between nipping kisses placed along my neck.

My hips bucked against him in response to his words. I was sexy? I was nothing compared to him and rumbling sound he just made. His voice was just…ungh, there were no words. My right hand fisted in his hair, holding his head to me as my left trailed over his broad shoulders and on down his back, my nails lightly scratching over his skin. I felt his shudder.

His fingers deftly manipulated the button of my shorts, moving onto the zipper before slipping beneath the durable fabric and that of my soaked panties. I gave a low moan as he circled my throbbing clit with light, almost teasing strokes.

His hot mouth continued its trek south over my chest and my breath came in harsh gasps. I could swear my heart stopped momentarily as he sucked on my nipple through my bra, the sensation shooting straight down to where his fingers were still exploring. He switched breasts and my head fell back, making contact with the wall with a soft thud, and my eyes fluttered closed.

I wanted him to keep touching me, but my desire to touch him overwhelmed me. Sliding my weakened legs down his body I said, "I want to touch you." To leave no doubts about what I mean, I moved my hands down his chest and to the buckle of his belt. I had it unfastened in no time and pushed him back a couple steps, suppressing a distressed moan at the loss of his hands and mouth upon me.

I spared a brief moment to slid my loosened shorts to the floor and immediately fell to my knees in front of him. I raised my hands back to his pants and unfastened the button. My fingers, trembling in anticipation, slowly pulled down the zipper, tooth by tooth. The denim slid down his legs and he toed off his sneakers and socks before stepping out of them.

His hard cock strained against the material of his boxers and I wasted no time in removing them. I gazed at his bared shaft with wonder, certain I'd just uncovered Heaven on Earth. He was magnificent. I shifted closer and raised a hand to brush over the firm length of him, larger than anything I'd ever pictured. He groaned and braced his hands against the wall, leaning his weight against it as I continued my perusal.

I bent in for a taste—knowing there will be no greater taste on this planet—and ran my tongue along his length. I'd been right; he was delicious—salty and sweet and refreshing—and I moaned loudly in pleasure, the sound drowned out by Rose and Emmett's moans from the living room. I'd forgotten all about them and the reason why Edward and I had to be quiet. I'd forgotten everything but him.

I listened to Edward's labored breathing as I engulfed him in my mouth, taking him as deeply as I could while my hands caressed the portion of him that couldn't fit. One of his hands came down to rest on the back of my head, fingers tangling in my hair, as I ran my mouth and tongue over him, sucking on him like the best lollipop ever created. And he was. My free hand massaged his balls, rolling them gently in my fingers.

"Bella," he groaned, my name sounding almost like a prayer. I looked up at him through my eyelashes; he was looking down at me through half-lidded eyes, the emerald orbs positively glowing.

I continued my ministrations while maintaining eye contact with him, our locked gazes only heightening my arousal that much more. I could see exactly what he liked and what he didn't and I filed it away for future reference. I wouldn't be able to survive if I never got to see him again, my own perfect deity in an unbearably beautiful human form. I'd have to have him again.

His other hand came down to join the one caressing my head and I reluctantly allowed him to slip from my lips as he tenderly urged my head away from him. He eased to his knees in front of me and attacked my mouth with his own, his tongue plunging in to play with my own.

"When I cum, I want to be inside you with your legs wrapped around me," he explained in his husky, velvety voice as he lowered me to lie upon my back and knelt between my legs. Just when I thought I couldn't possibly get any more arouse, he went and said something like that! His mouth slowly traced its earlier path down my neck and over my chest as he expertly unfastened the clasp of my braw. He nudged the midnight blue lace down and away with his nose as his moist mouth trailed over the rise of my breast.

His agile tongue came out to play, circling my nipple before he took it into the wet cavern of his mouth and nipped at the stiff peak with his teeth. He palmed my other breast, his lithe fingers rolling and tugging the crest in time with his mouth. I rubbed my aching center against his rock hard abs, the friction nowhere near satisfying enough. I softly moaned his name, sounding almost as though I was pleading, as my fingers came up to tangle in his soft, bronze hair. I thought I could feel him smile against my skin as he slowly released my nipple.

He placed more soft kisses along my chest as he moved to echo his ministrations on my other breast. His lower body settled against mine, increasing the friction as we ground into each other. It helped to ease the aching throb between my legs as each movement of his mouth and hand upon me amped up the tension. Only feeling him inside me, deep as he could possibly go, could assuage it completely, however.

"Please, Edward," I pleaded as I bucked my hips against him. I wanted more; I wanted him. In me, on me, all around me. "Stop teasing, I need you."

I definitely felt him smile against me as he released my hard nipple and trailed his hips down my stomach, the muscles trembling and jumping involuntarily at the exquisite torture of his full lips traveling over me. "I'm not teasing," he breathed, his warm breath blowing over my skin, causing goose bumps to rise. "I'm paying worship to he most gorgeous vixen ever to exist." He stopped at my navel, his tongue dipping into the indentation, sucking lightly on the skin around it.

My hands dropped to his shoulders, my fingers clutching at him for purchase, as he moved even lower to the top of my panties. My breath caught in my throat as he continued on, nipping and licking at me through the fabric. I'd never felt anything like this in my life, it was so far above all my previous experiences, and yet I knew it could only get better.

He was sucking at my clit through the lace, his tongue flicking the hardened bud in the most tantalizing way and my fingers once again delved into his hair, holding him to me. His hands were at my hips, his fingers curling beneath the fabric to pull it down. I raised my hips to make it easier for him and I soon felt his breath on my slick skin.

"You are beyond exquisite," I heard him say, his voice soft and awed. I looked down and watched his face as he stared at me—his eyes trailing over my entire body—in the yellow slats of light. His expression reminded me of what I must've looked like when I saw him in all his unclothed beauty just a short time earlier. His words made me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

A gasp turned into a low moan as he lowered his head to my pussy, inhaling deeply before he darted his nimble tongue for a long, slow lick over my slit, from my center to my clit. I could both feel and hear the rumble of his approving hum, the vibrations sending more electricity through me. My hips jerked against him as tongue swept over my skin once again, his fingers coming to play alongside his tongue, tracing light, nonsensical patterns.

He continued lapping up my juices, setting small explosions through me. An endless stream of whimpers and moans of his name escaped me as I gave myself over to sensation, gave myself over to him. My body stiffened as he slid one of his long, strong fingers into me, mimicking the toying of his tongue, and my mewls gained volume. A second, then a third finger joined his first in my tightness, stretching me deliciously as I felt the fire blaze brighter and hotter as I got closer to my climax. He curved his fingers, massaging my inner walls, and sucked hard on my clit, his tongue running over it.

His free hand closed over my mouth to muffle my loud moans as I came, clenching around his fingers, drenching his hand. My body was a mass of explosions, fireworks going off along all my synapses; sensory overload incited by the god of a man playing my body like an instrument.

I just started to come back down to earth when I felt his fingers and lips leave me; my eyes snapped open, immediately locking with his as he leaned over me. A split second later, his mouth was covering mine once again as he drove his hard cock into my depths in one, long stroke.

A blissful sigh escaped into his mouth as I felt the pulsing length of him deep inside me. My orgasm had been amazing, but still hollow somehow. This was what I had been missing, what I had been yearning for. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, holding him to me. If he left me now…I don't know what I'd do.

His lips trailed to that spot beneath my ear as he pulled out of me, only to thrust back in, completing me once again. I would never again feel whole unless he was with me, I knew that right now. I had scoffed at Alice and her belief of love at first sight, what she'd supposedly felt when she first met Jasper. I was no longer a disbeliever; I'd fallen head over heels when Rose and Emmett flicked on the apartment lights.

I ran my hands over Edward's strong back, urging him on as he kept up a steady rhythm. The burning fire raged again inside me as he filled me again and again. His hand caressed my breasts in time with his thrusts. This was incredible; _he_ was incredible. He kept stoking the flames, higher and higher.

"Ungh, Edward…" I moaned into his ear, running my tongue over the lobe, nipping it lightly. "Harder…please. Fuck me harder."

His lips returned to mine as he answered my plea. His hips rammed into me, his long, thick cock bottoming out. Each thrust caused stars to burst behind my eyelids. I was so close; he was so masterfully directing me to the precipice yet again and my fingers stiffened, nails digging into his strong shoulders.

"My Bella," he breathed into my mouth, his husky voice breathless. "Open your eyes. I want to watch you come apart in my arms."

I could deny him nothing and I opened my eyes. The burning fire in his emerald gaze sent me over the edge, plummeting into a blaze of sensation. Desire, awe, and even love contained in their depths, conspiring to knock me senseless. His lips met mine as I fell, my shriek of his name muffled by him as my body spasmed and splintered apart. I felt his shuddering jerk as he joined me in the free fall of pleasure and desire, groaning my name into my mouth.

I could faintly hear Rose scream Emmett's name and his responding moans from the couch; it felt as if they were a television set on low volume, background noise. I cast them from my mind as Edward, my precious, perfect Edward collapsed on me. His panting breaths sounded next to my ear and I tightened my arms around him. I wanted him to stay where he was, in me and on me. His weight was comforting and I wanted it always.

We lay there, floating outside our bodies for a few moments before he raised his head, his lips finding mine once more. It was a kiss filled with promise, the single most perfect kiss I'd ever had. He pulled back and away from me to settle beside me on the closet's hardwood floor and I whimpered, only to have it meld into a pleased sigh as he pulled me to lie beside him, my head resting on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, holding me to him as we basked in the afterglow.

I'd never felt so happy or so satisfied.

My eyes drifted closed as I relaxed into him, concentrating on his heartbeat as is slowed into its normal pace. His fingers ran up and down my arm, his soothing touch teasing the goose bumps into remaining where they were. I'd occasionally feel his lips press into the top of my head and I reciprocated by pressing my lips to the warm skin of his chest.

I don't know how long we lay there like that, I was too blissed out to think. I knew I could enthusiastically spend the rest of my life in this manner and feel I've missed nothing. This was Heaven, this right here.

His hand came up and clasped the back of my head, urging me to look at him. My eyes met his and a delighted smile lit up my face as I took in his expression. He was looking well pleased with himself, as he should.

"The next time we do this," he said softly—my heart danced with joy. He wanted to do this again!—his voice rife with sensual promise, "it definitely has to be in a bed, somewhere where I can make you scream my name all night long."

My breathing stopped and my heart picked up pace at that visual. "Oh, yes please" I agreed fervently with a wide grin, before leaning down for another kiss, conveying just how much I was looking forward to screaming his name for him.

I made a mental note to thank Alice, her obsession with Rose's lingerie, and our drunken Girl's Nights later for leading me to my perfect match.


End file.
